1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultrasonic endodontic dental apparatus, and more particularly to an improved endodontic tool holder and root canal irrigating apparatus adapted to be used with an ultrasonic dental handpiece for debriding root canals and for directing fluid solutions, including medicaments, along the endodontic instrument for irrigating and treating the root canal during use of the instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic endodontic dental tools employed as cutting or cleaning tools in dental procedures are known in which a liquid, conventionally water, is flowed through the ultrasonically driven head, or handpiece, to cool the handpiece. Such cooling water may flow through the handpiece and be discharged from the tool supporting end in the direction of the tool tip to irrigate and cool the work area. One such ultrasonic device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,536 and the present invention is particularly well adapted for use in ultrasonic devices of the type disclosed in this prior patent, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and reference to which may be had for a more complete understanding of the construction and operation of such ultrasonic handpieces.
It has also been proposed to use ultrasonically vibrated endodontic files in the performance of root canal therapy by supporting the file for axial, or longitudinal ultrasonic vibrations, and mounting the file in a rigid clamping means and ultrasonically vibrating the file in a transverse, wave-like motion to enhance the debriding action. It is also known to provide an irrigating fluid directed from an ultrasonically vibrating endodontic file longitudinally of the axis of the file to enable irrigation of the root canal while the debriding action is proceeding; however, the known ultrasonically vibrated endodontic file supports and root canal irrigating devices have not generally been capable of selectively separately and controllably applying fluid medication or other irrigating liquid other than the cooling liquid circulated through the dental handpiece. Further, effective use of the cooling and vibration isolating liquid in the handpiece requires a substantially continuous flow of cooling liquid which may be substantially greater than the flow rate necessary or desired in irrigating a root canal. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved ultrasonically vibrated endodontic instrument which overcomes the above and other defects of the prior art.